


Christmas Stockings

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: It's more than Santa breaking into your house at Christmas.





	Christmas Stockings

You truly didn’t realise the extent of what you had until it’s gone. Even such menial tasks are so much harder. You were sure these boxes were lighter last year! But then again you had someone helping you. And now there was an extra weight that constantly weighed you down. This would be your first Christmas after the incident. Your first Christmas without him.

You wondered was it even worth celebrating this holiday if Gabriel wasn’t by your side for it. You wanted to throw out every reminder of him but at the same time you wanted to hold it all close and never let go. As if holding on to some piece of him kept him with you. They say adding normality to your life would help you move on. But you could never move on from this. Never live how you did before he entered your life. He planted a seed inside you that grew so much that it left a crater when it was suddenly yanked out. The pain would never go away, but you would have to instead learn to cope with it. You would just get through today one decoration at a time.

It took much longer to put them up than you thought, but after a few hours you were basically done. Once your home was glistening with fairy lights and tinsel, you began to finally pack up. Being far too exhausted to clear up properly, you settled for kicking the empty boxes into a corner with the promise of shifting them in the morning. As you threw one box to the side you were alerted by an almost inaudible tinkle. Curious, you went to inspect the source of the noise, finding two bright red stocking adorned with golden bells and white embroidery. Your heart ached as your fingers traced across his name.

“One decoration at a time,” you told yourself while you hung a stocking from either end of the fireplace. A tear came to your eye as you remembered waking up every Christmas to a stocking full of treats from Gabriel. You didn’t care about any of those right now. You just wanted him back in your arms.

With a heavy sigh you retired to bed. There was no point surrounding yourself with merriment and cheer when you felt so down. So it was to your empty bed you went. Though you didn’t get much sleep. In the dead of night you awoke to a clatter from the living room, followed by heavy footsteps. Heart pounding, you went to investigate, taking certain precautions with you. You had told Gabriel that you would hardly need a gun with him around, but he was adamant that you learn to defend yourself. At this moment you were glad that he won that argument.

Your footsteps were silent as you made your way to the source of the noise. Holding your breath, you flicked on the light and raised your weapon. Your hair was blown back as a black form rushed by you before disappearing up the chimney. You were sure you had imagined in but the soot that flew down in its wake was physical evidence you weren’t hallucinating. The only sound that filled the empty room was the tinkling of bells as the stockings shook from the disturbance. Your eyes widened as you seen that one was bulging. The gun clattered to the floor as you walked over to it in a trance. Swallowing a lump in your throat you peeked inside, heart almost stopping when you saw that it was filled with items ranging from your favourite snacks to extravagant gifts. With a shaky hand you picked up the card that sat on top. As soon as you read it you fell to your knees with a sob, clutching it to your chest.

“I’m sorry for all I’ve put you though, (Y/N). Never forget that I love you with all my heart. Not even death can stop that.

-G.R.”


End file.
